Night on the Town
by Hiasobi
Summary: Lee and Gai go for drinks and bumps into our resident Aburame. [Hyuuga Hinata's secret nightlife is exposed.]


Request done for **litaofjupiter** on livejournal.

Reqirements: NejiHina. Lee, Shino, Gai have to be in it, and the quote "Hyuuga Hinata's secret nightlife is exposed.".( www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 20103726/)Pic1 was used 

Night on the Town

" Let's go to this one Lee!"

" I think you've had enough to drink tonight Gai-sensei!"

Lee doesn't know how or when, but he and Gai-sensei had fallen into the habit of going out for drinks once a month. Sometimes more, depending on the mood, but usually they only did it once a month.

Which was a good thing, Lee thought as he grunted, helping the older man walk down the street. Once a month was plenty enough time for dealing with a drunk Gai. It always looked like a good idea at the beginning of the night, him always conveniently forgetting he would have to be the one to help the jounin get back home at the end of night and to be the one to deal with his long time teacher's drunken behavior.

He usually also forgot that he couldn't drink, since he was prone to acts of violence of the drunken fist kind.

Ten Ten would look at him, to Gai-sensei, and then back to him like he was crazy whenever they tried to invite her along. Neji would disappear as soon as they made their intentions clear.

Lee stumbled as Gai waved enthusiastically to two young women who walked by giggling.

" Nice evenings, beautiful!" Gai shouted and he averted his embarrassed face away and tried as quickly as possible to get them out of there.

" Let's get you home, Gai-sensei. You must be really tired by now. It's very late." Lee said.

" Nonsense, Lee my boy!" Gai, unfortunately, didn't agree. " The night's barely half done! You should have some fun! Get together with a nice girl. But not one of those willowy ones, you might hurt her - those look easy to break like a stick! Go find a nice sturdy one, that'll be the ones for you." A flap sounded from the left as they walked past a restaurant. " A sturdy girl, like this one! Good evening, hot stuff!"

They stopped and stared.

And stared.

" Heh…heh…" Lee tried to move Gai along.

" Say hi, Lee! It's rude to ignore people. And who knows when you'll meet someone as pretty as this one again?" Gai tried to walk forward but Lee pulled him back.

A chilling ki came off the person in question.

" Ah…Gai-sensei." Lee said, throat tight. " That's Shino-kun."

" Shino-kun?" Gai repeated, blinking.

" Shino-KUN."

" Lee-san." Aburame Shino said evenly.

The aura coming off the younger man could have frozen a Popsicle on a hot summer's day.

" Ah, Shino-kun! Please excuse for the mistake." Gai flung an arm around the young man's shoulder, which Lee was too late to stop this time. " It's the beauty of youth! It blinds so many things. Have we met before?"

" No."

" You seem familiar though." Gai said, musing. " And Lee seems to know you."

" I'm sure he's mistaken."

Lee heard if you traveled up north far enough, there was a continent made of ice where it was winter all around. Lee had never been there but he was sure it was warmer then the air around the Aburame at the moment. The young Lotus master gulped and tried to peel the older man away.

" Come along Gai-sensei. You'll want to be well rested for tomorrow's mi-"

Gai snapped his fingers. Or tried to. He was too drunk to do it properly, or he just rubbed them together and made the motion and assumed everyone knew he had snapped his fingers.

" Now I remember! You're Hyuuga Hinata's teammate. The cousin of our own illustrious Byakugan user, Stick-In-Mud-Neji!" Gai exclaimed and turned to look at the unmoving male under his arm. " She's the really shy, blushing one right? Because I remember there's three of you; dog boy, bug-freak, and the cute normal one.

By the way, do you know where she is right now?"

" No."

" Are you looking for her?" Gai asked brightly, ignoring Lee who was making frantic motions in the background.

" No."

" Well, look no further!" he exclaimed, ignoring the other ninja – both of them. " Because there she is!"

They both automatically turned to the direction where the older man was pointing.

In the alleyway between two stores, close to where they were standing, there were faint outlines of Neji and Hinata in the shadows. Hinata had on a plain pink summer kimono and a green obi tied around her waist, coming to a big bow at the back. Neji stood in front of her in his day clothes of beige shirt and pants with the black cloth around his waist.

What made them stare was that Neji had one hand to the wall, blocking Hinata's way out of the alley and his other hand on her chin, angling her face upwards while he leaned in for the kiss. As they watched, Hinata raised her hands up slowly and wrapped them around her cousin's neck. Neji responded by dropping his hands to her waist and walked forward, forcing her back towards the wooden wall.

There was a silence.

" Ha!" Gai finally said, as if he made a great discovery, " Hyuuga Hinata's secret nightlife is exposed."

Lee stood there gaping at the two. Because of the shadows most people could only make out faint outlines, but because they were ninja's, they saw more, and what they could see was enough to make Lee go speechless.

Abruptly Shino turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

" Where are you going, Shino-kun?" Gai shouted after him.

" Home. To bed." The younger ninja replied.

" Why?"

" Because this is clearly a dream."

_. : end : ._


End file.
